I Never Saw That Coming
by powergirl1729
Summary: Logan never could resist Carlos, even when it meant big trouble.  Cargan slash


"Come on, it will be fun."

That was what Carlos always said. Somehow, Logan always fell for it. It was the same argument every time, but he had no resistance. Who could resist those sweet puppy dog eyes anyway?

A small voice in the back of the geniuses head always said, _Everyone but you._

It was true. He wasn't going to deny it. He was hopelessly in love with his reckless friend. No amount of common sense could dissuade him from doing everything his friend said. That was why he was standing here, well lying down technically. They were in the vents of Roque Records above the office of the Roque.

Carlos had clearly not planned this out fully, because they were squished together in a space barely large enough for one person. Logan wasn't about to complain, and Carlos wasn't saying anything. They looked down at their boss waiting for the next step of the plan.

Gustavo was pacing back and forth anxiously, humming a song under his breath. They had to wait until he'd left before they could do anything else. Carlos shifted slightly clearly bored, "He's been in there forever. Why won't he leave?"

Logan struggled to move his arm around to see his watch. "Carlos, we've been here for approximately, two minutes and twenty-three seconds."

Carlos didn't notice the sarcasm, "Exactly. We have to make him leave"

Logan resisted the urge to beat his head against the vent. He looked over at Carlos and immediately looked away. Carlos was making the face again. The adorable face of doom. Logan glanced at him again and moaned, "Fine, if he doesn't leave in five minutes, I'll do something, but not a second before."

Carlos sighed, but accepted it. Two minutes into the five, Logan regretted his statement. Carlos was so antsy. The Latin kept shifting uncomfortably and asked how much longer every ten seconds.

It had also gotten significantly warmer in the vent. It was winter, so the heat was on full blast. Logan was sweating, and Carlos pressing against him so tightly wasn't helping. Four minutes in Gustavo walked out of the room.

Carlos immediately moved to squirm out through the vent. Logan helped push him through glad to have some breathing space. Carlos crashed to the floor with a ground shaking thud. The boy didn't seem to care and jumped up. He ran over to the door and locked it from the inside.

Logan was struggling to get out without crashing like his friend did. Carlos looked up at him, "Just jump"

Logan shook his head warily, "No way. Not all of us have thick skulls protected by a hockey helmet"

Carlos touched his lucky helmet self consciously, "I offered to get you one for your birthday, but you didn't' want one"

Logan squeezed his eyes shut and dropped to the ground. He stumbled as he hit the ground and fell comically into Carlos' arms. The Latino didn't seem to notice his friends blush, "See, you don't need to have a hard head."

Logan was unable to reply because he was so close to the boy. He could feel the corndog breath across his face and the warm arms wrapped around him. Carlos let him go, and Logan pulled himself together.

The darker boy was already busy at work messing up Gustavo's desk. Logan watched him skeptically, "Are we really breaking into Gustavo's office to mess up his paperwork? I thought we were good at pranks"

Carlos glared at him, "Would you just trust me? I know what I'm doing"

Logan kept his mouth shut as Carlos continued to root through Gustavo's stuff. He offered to help, but his friend gave him watch duty. He leaned on the door watching his friend spazz out. After several minutes, the door shook. They could both hear Gustavo's loud voice, "Kelly, where's the key to my office? I locked myself out again"

Carlos laughed, "Again? That's stupid"

Logan tried to get his friend to get back into the vent, but Carlos was busy shoving papers back into the desk. Exasperated, Logan began dragging his friend away. Before either of them could consider getting back into the vent, the sound of a key being inserted into the lock could be heard.

Logan grabbed Carlos and dragged him to the nearest hiding space, the closet. They managed to get inside just as the door opened. Kelly's voice could be heard clearly through the door, "You need to get your own key if you keep locking yourself out like this. I won't always be here to get you back in"

Gustavo's voice came back light and almost flirty, "I thought you said you'd always be there for me"

"That's different. I thought we agreed never to bring this up at work"

Carlos giggled next to Logan, "Gustavo and Kelly, I never saw that coming"

Logan shifted. This was the second time in under ten minutes that they'd been in a small, dark, enclosed space. "I think everyone saw that coming except you"

He couldn't see the other boy's face, but he was sure he had that weird confused expression he always had. "Everyone saw it coming?"

Logan felt around in the dark, finding his friend's shoulder, "Not everyone. I don't think James saw it coming"

Carlos sighed, "I'm always oblivious to these things"

Logan couldn't help but agree. Carlos had never noticed his crush, and Logan was downright obvious. Carlos shifted closer to the door listening to Gustavo and Kelly bicker. Logan leaned back trying to stay away from Carlos.

Carlos still had his ear plastered to the door, "I think they're kissing. That's gross."

Logan laughed under his breath, "Why, do girls have cooties?"

"Not all of them"

Carlos backed up bumping into Logan again. "So, what do we do?"

Logan struggled to keep his cool, "We wait until he leaves"

"Is that going to take awhile?"

Logan listened at the door, "Yeah. It's going to be awhile"

Carlos moaned, "This is going to take forever. I'm bored"

"We've been in here for less than a minute. How can you be bored?"

"I don't know. I just am."

Logan sat down and placed his head in his hands, "I'm doomed"

Carlos sat next to him, "What does that mean?"

Logan didn't bother to answer secretly hoping that Gustavo would just leave already. It was so hard to hold it together when Carlos was casually pressing himself against the paler boy. Logan shifted and Carlos pushed him, "I'm supposed to be the impatient one. Why are you so antsy?"

"I don't know… it might be because yet again we're very close to getting into big trouble"

"You didn't complain when I asked you to come"

"I regret that now"

He could feel shoulders slumping against his own. "I'm sorry Logan. I didn't mean to annoy you"

Logan immediately felt bad, "I didn't mean that. I just don't like doing all this hiding"

Carlos sniffled and Logan realized horrified that he was crying, "No, no. Don't cry. I'm sorry."

There was no reply and Logan inwardly curse. He wrapped an arm around Carlos trying to calm him down. Carlos was still shaking and sobbing. Logan traced a finger down his friend's neck delicately, "Sh, it's OK. I'm sorry"

Carlos stopped crying and looked up, his head banging into Logan's. They separated rubbing their heads. Carlos spoke next, "Are you sure you're not mad?"

Logan repressed a sigh, "Absolutely. How could I stay mad at you?"

Carlos moved closer to Logan again and wrapped the boy in a warm hug. Logan felt his blood rushing to his face as Carlos hugged him tightly. Carlos moved back slightly, "Are you sick? You feel warm?"

He placed a cool hand on Logan's forehead, which only resulted in Logan blushing more. "I think you're sick or something"

Logan grabbed the sides of Carlos' helmet pulling him into a kiss. Logan let his lips linger on Carlos' but the Latino didn't respond. He didn't even move. Logan pulled himself away curling into a ball. He faintly heard Carlos whisper, "I never saw that coming"

Warm tears began flooding down Logan's cheeks. He wished he could just run away, but he still wasn't ready to face Gustavo on the other side of the door. He let out a single sob, biting his lip to keep himself quiet.

He felt Carlos move close to him pulling them close, "How long?"

Logan bit back tears, "Since, I don't remember"

He felt a warm hand brush some tears away and pulled back. He curled into a tighter ball hiding his face. Carlos spoke up again with a tight voice, "It's only been a year for me, but I feel the same way"

Logan stopped crying looking up blindly, "What?"

"I said I like you too. As more than a friend"

Logan felt lips on his own and kissed back. Carlos suddenly backed away, "Is Gustavo gone yet?"

Logan placed his ear to the door to hear complete silence, "Yes. I think we'll have to stay here for hours."

Carlos smiled, "I guess, we'll just have to amuse ourselves then"


End file.
